Hear No Evil, See No Evil
by happyday girl
Summary: Humourfic set in season 2. When Sam and Dean get cursed by a witch, they each lose one of their most important senses. Now they have to juggle dealing with day to day stuff,hunting fuglys AND finding a cure, with Bobby at their side. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so this is going to be a HUMOUR multi-chapter story, using the basic idea for the Film See no evil, hear no evil, but it's not going to follow the plot or anything, just the basic idea!**

**I hope you enjoy, and please leave a review!**

Sam and Dean stealthily made their way to the entrance of the warehouse; in their hands was a loaded handgun, loaded with lead bullets, more than capable to deal with their nasty witch problem.

They had been tracking this bitch for days now, even camping in the Impala to make sure they didn't lose her.

Well, they couldn't, given that she was randomly going through the small town and turning the children into rats and mice and other unpleasant creatures. She had to be stopped by any means possible.

Sam opened the door quickly and quietly, allowing Dean to be the first one to get in. Dean scoped the abandoned warehouse, noting there was an upper level, connected to the ground floor via some rickety metal stairs.

He nodded to Sam and pointed, Sam giving him the thumbs up when he understood. Sam then entered the warehouse, gun pointed expertly at the top level, completely ready for an attack.

They quickly made their way to the stairs, Dean climbing them first, Sam keeping watch down below.

Just as he was going to follow his big brother up the stairs, a shadow caught his eye and he stopped, gun held up the his eye so he could aim properly.

'Sam, what's up?' Dean muttered in an urgent whisper.

'Shh...I thought I saw something!' Sam whispered back, and he turned his back on Dean and went to investigate.

With a twinge of panic Dean cursed and climbed down the stairs, keeping an eye out, watching Sam's back.

Sam approached the shadow slowly, gun raised and held tight in his slightly sweaty grip; this witch was a seriously evil fugly, and she needed to be stopped at all costs.

The witch came into view, and she smiled serenely at the youngest Winchester.

Sam, without even thinking about the fact that she looked human, fired off a double tap, each bullet pumping into the witch.

As the witch screamed, but before she died, found time to raise her hands at both Sam and Dean and scream out an incantation.

As the witch fell to the floor, thankfully dead, the two brothers' were immersed in a bright flash of light, and the sound of a clapping thunderbolt.

'Sammy!' Dean shouted above the noise, but he couldn't see anything. He felt a blistering heat swell on his body, and suddenly everything was jumped into silence, and with one final yell, he fell to the floor unconscious.

'Sammy!' Sam heard his brother's final yell, but just as he was about to see where his brother was, and try to help him, his whole world went a blacker shade of black, and he too fell to the floor, laying next to his brother, unconscious.

**Sorry this chapter is so short, it just seemed a good place to leave it!**

**I hope you enjoyed, the next chapters will be longer, I promise!**

**Thank you for reading, and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke up groggily, shaking his head and standing up. He stumbled a bit, and fell forwards with a gasp.

As soon as he did, he realised something was very, very wrong.

He stood up straight once more, and groaned out loud. Then he did it again. And again.

Panic began to seep into his veins, sweat beginning to break on his forehead and he once again groaned in what he thought was a loud fashion.

His panic levels went up to red alert when he came to a horrifying realisation.

He couldn't hear anything.

His eyes shot to the floor, and, spotting Sam laying spread eagled beside him, launched forwards and he shook him hard.

'WH-what? Dean...'Sam moaned as he sat up, rubbing the side of his head. He lifted his head up to look at his brother, but realised he couldn't open his eyes.

He put a shaking hand to his face, and gently ran a finger down his eye area. He deduced after a few seconds of nervous probing that his eyes were indeed open. But he couldn't see a thing.

'I can't see! Oh my god...' he muttered.

'Dean, what the hell happened?' he muttered, putting out a hand to feel for his brother, to know that he was actually there next to him.

'Dean? Answer me Dammit!' He snapped, his fingers finally hitting something soft.

'Dean...is that you?' Sam asked, putting the other hand on the soft thing, trying to work out whether it was his brother or not.

'Sam get off my face, your making me uncomfortable' came his brother's deep voice from somewhere in front of him.

Sam let out a breath of relief. 'What the hell man? What's happened?' He asked, trying to look his brother in the face, but not knowing whether he had succeeded or not.

Dean looked at his brother, could see the worry and panic in his face, but there was no way in hell he could understand what he was saying.

'Dean! Why aren't you answering? I need an answer dude!' Sam fretted, running his hands through his hair.

He couldn't see a thing, couldn't tell whether he was really standing or sitting, whether he was facing away from Dean or was right in his face. He just couldn't tell.

As Sam was speaking, Dean had a brainwave, and started to stare intently at his brother's moving lips.

He managed to get 'answer dude!' but had no idea what was said before that.

'What does "answer dude" mean?' he questioned.

Sam, realising what Dean was doing, started again. 'Read my lips-properly!' he muttered, and then cleared his throat to begin.

'We-need-to-get-help...we-need-Bobby!' He said, opening his mouth wide and enunciating his words, not knowing if he was even facing his brother.

'I agree-this has gone way off...but how do we get there?' asked Dean, looking around.

They had left the Impala just outside the warehouse, so it wouldn't be too difficult to get Sammy there-but how the hell were they going to get there?

'Sammy-where's your phone?' he asked, prodding Sam in the chest.

'Oh, in my pocket...?' Sam muttered, turning around, feeling down his own chest and into his back pocket of his Jeans, he pulled out his phone and held it straight in front of him.

'Here you go' he muttered.

'Sam, I'm behind you'

'Oh I'm sorry, it's just that I can't see and all...'

'Ok Sammy, we're gonna find someway to fix this, I promise! Now give me the damn phone' Dean said, reaching his hand out and gently taking the phone from his brother.

He looked down onto the screen and thumbed in Bobby's number.

He put the phone to his ear, and then gave a small chuckle.

'Sammy, you better do this, I can't hear a thing!' he said, holding his brother's hand and putting the phone in his palm.

'Am I good?' asked Sam, putting the phone to what he hoped was his ear.

'A little higher-feel for it!' Dean advised, and pretty soon the phone was in the right position.

'hey Bobby...we've got a little problem...yeah...it was a witch...yeah we did gank her, but she cursed us first...yeah I know we're idiots...ok...can you come get us?...what? Why...oh Bobby...yeah ok...we'll meet you there I guess...bye then'...he gave the phone back into his brother's awaiting hand, and Dean turned the connection off.

'So?' he asked.

'Well, Bobby say's he'll help us get rid of the curse, but he doesn't really know what's happened, but he can't come get us, he's too busy'

'What? How the hell are we supposed to get all the way to Bobby's house in our states?' Dean ranted.

Sam sighed and rubbed his head. 'I guess we have to drive' he stated.

* * *

'This is stupid' Dean muttered as he started the engine of the Impala.

'You turned it on'

'yeah thank you very much, I could tell that by the vibrations' Dean answered, once again staring at his brother's face to 'hear' what he was saying-he was getting pretty good at lip-reading.

'I'm only trying to help' Sam pouted, sitting back in his seat.

'Well don't' his brother snapped.

Dean turned the steering wheel and put his foot on the gas, sliding the Impala into the road. He felt kinda scared about this. He couldn't hear anything, so he had know way of knowing if anything was coming behind him. He only hoped Sam would do a good job as his ears.

If anything happened to his baby, he would never ever forgive himself.

'Ok...we'll take this nice and slow...' he muttered, more to his beloved car than his brother.

He started driving along the highway, making sure he used all his mirrors to see if anything was going to hit them.

'Is it night time?' Sam asked abruptly beside him. Dean kept on looking forward, unaware that his brother had even said anything.

'Hey!' Sam wacked his brother on the arm, before holding tightly onto the dashboard as the car swerved and careered dangerously.

'SAM! DON'T DO THAT!' Dean yelled, smacking his brother around the back of the head.

'Ow! I was trying to get your attention!' Sam growled, rubbing his head.

There was silence, and Sam sighed. Dean hadn't heard him that time either.

He resolved to sitting in silence, just thinking. After all, he couldn't stare into space, or watch the scenery pass by.

Dean chanced a look beside him, and saw his brother just sitting there. His eyes were open, but he could see through his side mirror that they weren't focused anywhere, they were just sort of...there.

'What's it like being blind?' he asked offhandedly, looking in the mirror, determined to see his brother's response.

'Terrific.' Came his reply. Dean snorted.

'Well, being deaf isn't exactly a bundle of laughs neither!' he smiled, not really knowing why he was smiling.

He guessed it was because he was so panicky and afraid; he just had to find the lightness in the darkness.

He considered sharing his wisdom, but didn't really think that his "lightness and darkness" speech would help the fact that he was blind.

'Uh Sammy-you ok?' he asked, once again looking in the mirror for his reaction.

'No. I'm scared Dean-are we gonna stay like this?' he asked, looking to his left, knowing that was where his brother was. In a weird way, he missed the sight of his brother; even in the short time he had become blind.

'Not if I have anything to do with it!' Dean replied fiercely, patting his brother's leg.

Sam jumped a mile in the air. 'Relax Sammy it's me! I just tapped your leg-sorry dude!' he said, before chuckling.'

Sam huffed and folded his arms. He guessed Dean just needed to find some good in this situation, but he was really pressed to find any good at all, himself.

Hours passed, and soon Dean was pulling up in Bobby's drive.

He turned the engine off, and even though he felt the vibration disappear, he still turned to his brother.

'Engine off?' he asked.

'Dean you know it is! Come on, I wanna see if Bobby can help' Sam asked, before feeling for the handle of the door and pushing it open.

'Whoa Sammy! I'll help you...' Dean yelped, before dashing out the Impala and heading round to Sam's side.

'I don't-need any help...' Sam muttered, knowing his brother couldn't hear him.

He put his hands out and walked forwards a few steps, before he was pulled backwards and held to a firm chest.

'Dean! What are you doing?' He asked, trying to get away from his brother.

'Sammy, listen-you where just about to walk into Bobby's front porch! I've gotta help you, otherwise you'll hurt yourself!' Dean scolded, before he gently let his brother go, keeping a tight hand on his arm. He started to walk Sam up to Bobby's front door, and he rapped on it twice.

Bobby opened the door, and, upon seeing two dishevelled, panic stricken boys on his doorstep, said the first thing that popped into his head.

'What the hell have you idjits gone and done now?'

**How is Bobby going to help them, can he even help them?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Don't worry, the humour will start in the next chapter, I just needed something to set the story up, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!**

**Thank you and please review, I would love to know what you thought of it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Bobby moved aside to allow Dean into his house, noting with a slight tinge of worry that he turned and held Sam's arm and led him into the house behind him. He shook his head and rubbed his neck.

'What the hell happened? What curse did the bitch set on ya?' he asked Dean, walking behind them and sitting at his desk.

'Hey! I'm talking to you boy!' he said sharply, before looking across at Sam.

'I suppose you can't hear me neither Sam?' he asked, annoyance in his voice.

'Yeah I can hear you, but I have no idea where you are though...' muttered Sam, looking in the direction of the front door again.

Dean, who looked to his brother to see if he wanted to sit, chanced a look in Bobby's direction.

'Huh? Where you speaking to me?' he asked, holding Sam's arm and manoeuvring him to a seat, whether he wanted to or not; he wanted to be of grabbing distance of his brother.

He sat and looked intently at Bobby's face.

Bobby stared back, fully expecting him to answer his earlier question.

'Your gonna have to ask again man- the witch made me Deaf' Dean said, and he motioned Sam, waving a hand in front of his eyes. 'And the bitch made Sammy blind too' he said, sounding even more angry for Sam's handicap.

'Damn.' Bobby sighed, looking at each of the boys in turn, noting that Sam stared behind him; Dean was right, the poor kid couldn't see diddly squat.

'That's all you say? "Damn"? We could be stuck like this forever Bobby! Can you help?' Sam said, fists clenching as he tried to make himself 'look' at Bobby. 'AND I CAN'T SEE A THING!' he yelped as an afterthought, throwing his hands up.

Dean, who had been watching him, put a comforting hand on his shoulder. 'It's just me dude...' he said when Sam flinched.

'Well, what can you do?' he asked, looking back at Bobby.

'well...Rufus has my only curses book, it's got all the known curses, and he's ten states away, I'll give him a call-he should be able to get here within a week, if he drives fast' Bobby groaned, looking at the boys in concern.

'A week? What are we supposed to do for a week?' Dean gasped out, looking at his brother, before chuckling slightly; Sam had turned his head sharply to his other side, his face turned completely away from everyone else.

'Dude-I'm over here!' he smiled, watching as Sam gave a small, frustrated smile and turned slowly around.

'Sorry...' he muttered.

'Nah, don't be. It looks like we have to live like this for a week-there is a cure for this?' he asked, looking back at Bobby.

'Yeah I'm sure I've read about missing senses curses before-my book will have it in there!' he reassured the older Winchester, making sure he opened his mouth wide to help him understand.

'Good! That means we just have to ride this out! It's a new experience Sammy...let's make the most of it!' he chuckled, nudging Sam's arm.

'Yeah ok, I'll try...I suppose...' Sam muttered, smiling at what he hoped was his brother.

'Sweet! So-what do we do first?' he asked, rubbing his hands together.

He guessed, even though their situation was bad, there was always some fun to be had...

'Well, I'm kinda hungry...' said Sam.

'Ok, I'll make something-you want anything Bobby?' he asked, nodding when Bobby did.

He made his way into the kitchen, flicking on the kettle as well; he fancied coffee for some reason.

He pulled some bread from the cupboard, and walked over to the fridge, pulling out some butter and a pack of ham. Ham sandwiches it was then.

He walked back to the side, and began buttering the bread, as he did, a great idea popped into his head.

He walked back to the fridge and pulled out some extra strong mustard. Unscrewing the lid, he took a sniff, and recoiled, chuckling. This stuff was strong.

He walked back to the sandwiches, and, after he finished putting the ham on the bread, he applied the mustard in liberal amounts to Sam's sandwich. Being blind had its drawbacks.

He slapped the bread on top, smiling as the yellow stuff squelched and ran down the side.

That didn't matter; Sam wasn't going to see it.

He put the sandwiches on some plates, and walked back into the living room, delivering Bobby's and Sam's lunches.

'There you go Sammy, eat up, its ham!' he said, handing it over to his brother.

Bobby, who could see and hear perfectly well, raised his eyebrows at Sam's yellow sandwich and gave Dean are warning look.

Dean feigned innocence, before putting a finger to his lips, trying not to chuckle.

Sam smiled up at what he hoped was Dean's general direction, before taking a huge bite out of his sandwich.

As soon as he bit into it, his mouth started to burn.

He dropped the sandwich and began to fan his mouth, which he was quite sure had just burst into flame.

'What the hell?' he gasped out; standing up, before realising with panic he couldn't see to go get a glass of water.

'Dean-help!' he stammered out, his face turning red with both embarrassment, and with the fact his mouth was being singed off.

Dean burst out laughing, clutching his sides, tears of his own streaming down his face.

'Oh Sammy if only you could see yourself!' he said, before he stopped, realised the irony of what he had said, and dissolved into more giggles.

'THIS IS'NT FUNNY DEAN!' Sam yelled, jumping as someone touched his shoulder.

'Hey it's ok kid...it's me! I brought you some water...'Bobby said, pressing a glass into Sam's hand.

'Thanks Bobby-kick Dean's ass for me, would you? I would do it, but I'd probably hit the wall instead!' Sam muttered darkly before drinking some water, swishing it around in his mouth to get rid of the mustard.

'Sure thing...' Bobby smiled, before walking over to Dean and lightly kicking his butt.

'OW!' Dean yelled out, pretending to growl in pain. 'Bobby! What did you do that for?' he asked, smiling at Sam, who gave the kitchen door a smug look.

'Thank you Bobby' he said, turning and smiling at the wall.

'Don't mention it, but I'm over here...' Bobby smiled, holding Sam's shoulder and turning him to face him.

'Oh, sorry!' Sam chuckled; he moved his head, searching for Dean.

Dean, knowing what Sammy was looking for, lightly touched Sam's shoulder. 'Here I am!' he smiled.

'You do realise what you've just done?' asked Sam, intentionally moving his lips as little as possible.

'Sorry, didn't catch that-you have to move your lips more!' Dean said, staring at his brother's lips.

'You do realise what you've just done?' repeated Sam, making his lips move even faster.

Dean chuckled, before turning to Bobby. 'What did the idiot say?' he asked, mock politely.

'He said "you do realise what you've just done?' repeated Bobby, enunciating his words.

'No. What?' he asked, looking back at Sam, who had an evil smile on his face.

'You just started a prank war!' Sam said in a sing song voice, smiling and clapping his hands.

'Oh bring it on! I bet I can prank you more times then you do me! I can do anything to you, because you won't see me!' Dean chuckled.

'Yeah, but I gotta better imagination!' Sam smiled back.

'Bring it on Sammy, bring it on!' Dean chuckled, when he saw Sam and Bobby both start to wince, and put their hands over their ears.

'What? What's the matter? Sam?' he asked, looking around. He couldn't hear anything.

'Dean-'Bobby tapped the hunter to get his attention. '-did you put the kettle on?'

'Aw geez!' Dean muttered, before rushing back to the kitchen, blissfully unaware of Sam and Bobby accompanying his manic dash with raucous, loud laughter, the sound ringing through Bobby's house like a drum.

**And so, the prank war begins!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**If anyone has an idea of a prank for either of the boys, please let me know, and I'll try and do it!**

**Thank you for reading, and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I'm really sorry I haven't updated this in such a long time, but life got in the way!**

**I've made this chapter extra long for you, so I hope you enjoy the brother's prank war!**

**Enjoy!**

Dean woke from his surprisingly deep sleep, finding himself thickly entwined in bed sheets, clutching the pillow tightly with both hands, face pressed into the pillow. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, before looking automatically beside him to see if Sammy was awake. Seeing that he was still asleep, he smiled and opened his mouth.

'Sammy, wake up, I-'he stopped mid sentence, and put a hand over his mouth comically, not sure why he did it. He felt panic rise up from his chest to his throat, nausea threatening to send him spinning to the bathroom outside the room.

He bounded from his bed, whilst still trying to make some sound so he could hear himself.

He banged into the chair beside his bed, and fell to the floor with an attempted yelp of pain.

This woke Sam, the young man sitting bolt upright in bed, trying to use his ears to pinpoint what the hell was going on.

'Dean?' he stuttered, turning his head from the left and right.

Dean picked himself up from the floor, moodily rubbing his leg, saw that Sam was awake now, and limped over to sit on the side of his bed.

'Your awake' he muttered somewhat dumbly, before gently holding Sam's head and carefully turning it so his brother looked like he was facing him.

'You could have just said where you where!' Sam chuckled, now facing his brother; unaware he was looking at his chin.

'I suppose. So, it wasn't a dream? This is actually happening?' Dean breathed, looking at Sam in a panic stricken way that he knew his little brother couldn't see.

'Yes, this is happening-but remember Bobby said this was only for a week! We have to ride this out, then we'll be fine, I promise...' it felt strange to Sam, being the strong part of their duo, but he knew that Dean was bricking it; he couldn't imagine himself being Deaf, but then again, he never imagined himself Deaf neither.

Dean, however put on a brave smile and slapped Sam on the shoulder, making the latter jump out of his skin.

'Oh sorry! Sorry Sammy, I forgot!' he giggled, before jumping off and clapping his hands together.

'righty-o, looks like we have to embrace this new life, so let's go...embrace!' he smiled, before quickly getting dressed.

Sam sat somewhat redundantly on his bed, his fingers spreading over his bedclothes, as if hoping for his clothes to magically appear there.

After Dean had got dressed, he looked back at Sam, concern fluttering in his chest.

'Sammy?' he said as he watched his brother finally grab his shirt.

'I got it, I can do it...' he muttered, ripping his bed shirt off, before standing up on wobbly legs.

He still hadn't got used to not being able to see, but he was just going to have to try.

'Sammy, I can-'Dean attempted to say, walking back towards his brother.

'I said I can do it Dean!' Sam snapped, pulling on his shirt, feeling around to see if he got his head in, and if his shirt was the right way round.

Seconds later, he felt someone else grab the collar of his shirt, and twisting it around.

'Put your arms in now...' he heard Dean mutter.

'Thanks dude...' Sam whispered, slightly embarrassed that his older brother had to help him get dressed.

No problem-but I aint helping you get your trousers on!' Dean chuckled.

'I appreciate that!' Sam grinned, before he started to struggle on putting his other clothes on.

Dean chuckled again and went to stand outside the door, whistling a tune even though he couldn't hear himself-he hoped it was annoying.

After what he judged as a considerable amount of time, he poked his head back in through their bedroom door, with his eyes shut, of course.

'You doing ok in there?'

'Get out Dean!'

'What? What did you say?'

'I SAID GET OUT!'

'Did you say something?' he couldn't hear diddly squat, so he opened his eyes to see Sam juddering towards him, arms fully outstretched.

'Whoa there tiger!' Dean smiled as he caught his brother before he fell flat on his face on the floor.

'Oops, sorry, lost my footing a bit there, I was trying to put on a sock!' Sam smiled before he dissolved into a fit of giggles, clutching onto his brother for support.

Dean frowned down at his brother, before feeling a grin tug at his lips.

'You're an idiot!' he chuckled, before properly standing Sam up and leading him out the room and down the stairs.

Bobby greeted them in the kitchen, giving Dean a mug of coffee, and placing one carefully in Sam's hand.

'Cheers Bobby!' Sam smiled, humour still running through his body.

'No problem, hey-what's up with your shirt? You look like backwards man!' Bobby suppressed a bark of a laugh.

'Huh? Dean sorted my shirt out, what's the matter with it?' Sam said pawing at his shirt, feeling around his neck, groaning as he felt the neck of his shirt was high up his chest; his shirt was round the wrong way.

'Damn it Dean!' he snapped before reaching out his coffee, hoping for someone to take it off him.

'Can someone take this please?' he asked after a minute, and once it was taken off him he proceeded to take his arms out his shirt and spin his shirt around so his shirt neck was round the right way.

'Atta boy!' Dean chuckled, congratulating himself on a prank well done, too bad Bobby had caught him out; he could have taken Sammy out down the town, had some real fun...

'I am so gonna get you back for this!' Sam promised the kitchen door, causing more laughs from Dean.

'I'm over here backwards boy!' he teased, before sipping some more of his coffee, leaving Sam's brain to get into action...

* * *

'Come on Dean-Bobby said it would be good if we got some fresh air!' Sam smiled as slowly walked down the road, right arm always out so he could grab onto Dean, who was walking on the road side of the pavement next to him.

'Why do we have to do what he says?' Dean grumbled; he never liked going out this early in the morning.

'Shut up moaning and keep walking!' Sam chuckled, before turning his face back to the pavement.

It was a bit annoying, always having to look straight at Dean to make him understand what he was saying, but at least it was only for a couple more days.

'Let's go in this shop, I wanna have a look...' Dean said, holding Sam's arm gently as he directed him left, right into the door of a pub.

As soon as they stepped through the threshold, Sam knew that this wasn't a shop.

'Dean-I don't think this is what Bobby meant when he said get some fresh air' he tutted, but he allowed himself to be dragged to the bar by his insatiable brother.

'Two beers please, one with a straw!' Dean said, smiling at the bartender; a slender blonde with a buxom figure.

'Certainly sir...' Sam knew from her voice alone that this was one classy lady. Time for some fun.

He ignored the comment about the straws, and relaxed in his chair.

He patted Dean's leg, earning a grunt, showing that he was listening.

'Hey, after this we should-wow, I think your in there Dean!' Sam smiled, nodding his head in the direction of the clinking glasses.

'What do you mean?' Dean frowned, looking back at the great looking woman serving their drinks.

'Well, I just heard her say that you were the best looking guy she had ever seen!' Sam nudged his shoulder, trying to keep his features neutral.

'Really? She said that?' Dean craned his neck as the woman went to serve another patron a drink.

'Straight up! You should talk to her dude, or let me do the talking; I can argue your case!'

'You'd do that for me?' Dean didn't believe a word of it- he knew Sam was trying to get him back for the t-shirt prank.

'Course I will! Trust me!'

'Trust you...'

'Here's your beers guys...' came the voice of the woman again, a voice only Sam could hear.

'Great, hey...my brother here, he has a thing for blondes, you think you could humour him?' he smiled; hoping that Dean wasn't trying to lip read him.

The woman frowned at him, wondering if he was joking.

'er, ok...hey sweetie...' she moved in front of Dean, the eldest Winchester's eyes almost popping out his head as she leaned on the bar with her low cut top.

'Hey gorgeous...has anyone told you how pretty you are lately?' Dean purred, well rehearsed in chat up lines.

'Not recently...' the woman's teasing smile turned into a frown as Dean stared at her dumbly, before he nudged his brother next to him. He was a pro at lip reading Sam; he still needed to work on his lip reading on others.

Sam suppressed a chuckle before turning his head so the woman couldn't see him, and mouthed at him.

'Well, allow me to be the first...your the prettiest gal I've ever seen!' he came back, a few seconds late.

The woman chuckled somewhat nervously, before speaking again.

'Why thank you, what are you doing tonight?' she grinned, before looking uneasily at Sam, who once again turned his head so only Dean could hear him.

A few seconds later, Dean replied. 'I enjoy walks on the beach and frisky women' he smiled.

The woman frowned again, wondering what the hell he was talking about.

'Ah, ok, that sounds nice, can I have your number?' she asked again.

After a looking at Sam, Dean replied, 'I drive a 67' Chevy Impala!' he said somewhat proudly, hoping she would be impressed-Sam had said she was a car enthusiast.

'I didn't ask what car you drove!' she said indignantly, crossing her arms across her chest.

Dean could read Body language pretty well, and her actions really got his back up.

'It drives well, it's clean-I could give you a ride, if you know what I mean!' he winked at her.

'I'm celibate, as a matter of fact!' she spat; she was hoping Dean would be the one, he looked so cute.

Sam suppressed a huge laugh as he once again mouthed at Dean, unable to believe his luck.

'Oh believe me honey, with the size of my engine, you wont need seatbelts!' he smiled, thinking proudly of the horsepower of his baby-boy this girl did seem to have a thing about cars.

'Oh my god!' the woman gasped in anger, before throwing both Sam and Dean's beers in the latter's face, and turning on her heel to the other side of the bar.

Dean sat, somewhat dazed on his bar stool, alcohol still dripping from his face to the floor.

Sam however, could hardly sit still- he obviously hadn't seen the result of his prank, but he had heard the woman scream, then a flurry of liquid activity had followed.

His loud laughter filled the pub, before he clapped his brother on the shoulder.

'What happened dude?' he smiled eager to know what had gone down.

'She...she...threw our beers in my face!' Dean stuttered, wiping his face on a bar cloth.

'It's good you're paying for them, then!' Sam grinned; wiping his trouser leg, where he had felt liquid hit them.

A few minutes later, and they were walking back to Bobby's house, a sodden Dean holding on to Sam's side as they made their way up a hill, making sure he didn't fall back down it.

'I don't get it' he stated after a while.

Sam, who was still having to suppress fits of giggles, rearranged his face as best he could before tuning to his brother.

'What? What do you get?' he asked.

'I thought she was interested, and she seemed my type of woman too- you said she liked cars...' Dean mused.

At this point, Sam had to turn his face round so he could indulge in a good chuckle.

'Sam? Are you ok?' Dean stopped and turned as he saw his brother duck out of his face range.

'What's up, why are you laughing? Did yo-'the penny finally dropped.

'She didn't like cars, did she?' he asked in a low voice.

'No Dean' Sam answered.

'You were making up her questions, weren't you?'

'Yes Dean'

'You let me make a dick out of myself in front of that gorgeous woman?'

'Yes Dean' Sam was now freely laughing, not caring if Dean saw him.

'I am so gonna kill you little brother!' Dean growled, punching Sam in the chest before walking off.

'Dean?' Sam muttered, now knowing he was alone.

'Ha ha, not funny Dean...' Sam walked forwards, arms outsretched.

'I'm sorry Dean! I didn't mean it!' please come back!' he could hear the traffic roaring beside him, fear suddenly replacing the humour as he realised he could be in the road.

'DEAN!' he cried out, arms flapping in front of him.

He stepped, and then stumbled. He let out a cry as he felt himself fall.

A pair of strong arms grabbed him round the waist and hauled him back up to his feet.

'What are you doing Sammy? Your gonna get yourself killed!' Dean's strong, deep voice velvety sweet against his ears, immedialty calming his fears.

'I wouldn't if you had stayed with me!' he snapped, making sure he kept an arm on Dean as he straightened himself up.

'I did stay Sammy, I was only two paces away- I would never leave you like that, I promise!' Dean chuckled into the top of Sam's head and he held his arm and began to lead him to Bobby's house.

'I know you wouldn't...what's the score now?' Sam said something to change the subject.

'What? On our little prank war? Oh let's see, there was the sandwich, the T-shirt, and now the road...well, that's three to me, and you got the beauty at the bar, so I'd say 3-1 to me!' he smiled as they walked.

'Fair enough' Sam agreed, already planning the next prank.

He was going to get Dean royally back for the little prank he had just played on him; it was only a matter of time...

**What will the boys have up their sleeves next?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Any ideas for pranks for either of the boys? Please let me know, and I'll write them for you!**

**I hope you enjoyed this, and thank you for reading!**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone!**

**Ok, so this story is now out of hiatus-obviously!**

**I hope this is just as funny and humorous as the earlier chapters, so please enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

The sun rose high and warm the following morning, sending beams of light through the slits in the curtain.

As the sun hit his face, Dean stirred and woke up, sitting upright and rubbing his face. He looked across to the next bed and smiled when he saw Sam; Sasquatch was still asleep, face nuzzled and pushed into the pillow.

He slowly rose and got out of bed, before padding into the bathroom to wash his face.

He flicked on the light, but whereas normally he would hear the dull hum of the electricity whirring first thing in the morning, but he couldn't hear anything.

Unconsciously he put a finger in his ear and started moving it around, hoping to unblock his ears from something, but bringing his finger back clear.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, before turning the tap on, internally cursing himself for being so stupid. Everything was gonna be fine, it was only for a few days...

He took his toothbrush down off the top of the cabinet and started to brush his teeth, looking in the mirror, before leaning over the sink and spitting out the residue.

As he resurfaced, he got the shock of his life.

'Sammy! DON'T DO THAT!' he thundered, clutching his heart as he looked at his brother through the mirror- Sam had appeared out of nowhere, and he obviously hadn't heard him come up behind him.

Sam jumped out his skin, looking around with a scared expression on his face, trying to work out who had shouted at him.

'Don't shout Dean! I didn't know you were there!' he snapped, clumsily reaching past him to wash his own face.

'You could've asked...' grumbled Dean, moving aside, but keeping an eye on his brother's face to see what he was saying.

'I don't need to ask your permission to wash my face Dean' Sam stated, walking back into the bedroom.

'That's not what I meant-oh never mind...what are we gonna do today?' Dean tactfully changed the subject, as he walked and sat on the bed, and started to get dressed.

Sam chuckled and rubbed his eyes, shaking his head. 'I have no idea-why don't we go back into town, Bobby said he needed supplies' he mused.

'You sure you wanna do that? It was bad enough yesterday' Dean objected, looking at his brother with concern.

'Yeah, I was thinking-we're only gonna be like this for a few more day, why not make the most of it? I don't wanna just sit around here all day-people who are really blind and deaf don't do that, do they?' he muttered, feeling around for his shirt.

'No, but they've got dogs and sticks- we don't have either' Dean argued.

Sam sighed. 'Granted-but we have each other, so what more do we need?' he inwardly grinned, before attempting to pull on his socks.

Dean pretended to sniff with emotion.

'Dean-you ok?' Sam asked, turning towards him.

'It's just...that was beautiful Sammy!' Dean made his voice go higher, like he was choked with happiness.

'Oh bite me!' Sam snorted, standing up and shaking his head.

He was now fully dressed, and it took no time at all-he was making progress.

'And what are you talking about? We do have a dog-Rumsfeld!' Sam grinned, thinking of the old Rottweiler that lived with Bobby.

'You wanna take him into town?' Dean dubiously asked, standing up as well and walking to the door.

'Now I didn't say that...' Sam smiled, moving his hands for Dean to hurry up.

* * *

Bobby was all up for their little trip into town, so half an hour later he dropped Sam and Dean off in the middle of town, gave them a list, and told them he would pick them up later.

Sam waved to the trees on the other side of the road to the car, leaving Dean to bid farewell to Bobby. As soon as he drove off, Dean lightly touched Sam's shoulder and steered him to face the right way.

'Right-'said Sam, shrugging off the help-he was used to it now.

'-Where's our first stop?'

'Liquor store!' Dean grinned jubilantly, already looking for the sign for the shop.

Sam sighed, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. 'Alright...' he conceded, slowly walking forwards.

Because he had lost his sight, he seemed to have a better sense of hearing- he stepped deftly out of the way when women nearly walked into him, and made sure he was clear of the road.

'Looking good Sammy...' Dean grinned, happy Sam was beginning to look after himself better, and it took a little worry of his mind...not a lot though.

They reached the liquor store and went in, Sam promptly walking into a display shelf, sending a rather expensive bottle of scotch tumbling downwards.

Dean gasped and grabbed it just in time, his fingers shaking as he put it back- thankfully the store worker hadn't seen.

He hit Sam lightly on the shoulder- 'Look where you're going, will you?' he chided.

'Oh very droll' Sam groaned, putting a hand slightly in front of him to make sure he didn't hit anything else.

Dean chuckled and walked beside him, keeping an eye on his brother's movements.

He checked the list- Bobby said he wanted a bottle of Whiskey or two, and that was it.

'Right...' he muttered, looking up and down the shelves.

He picked out the two cheapest bottles he could find; Bobby only drank the cheap stuff when he had guests, he saved the good stuff for when he was alone, the sly fox...

'You ready to pay?' Sam asked him, curling his fingers around Dean's jacket to make sure he was still there.

He frowned when he felt the arm stiffen, and it began to pull back.

'Dean...what's wrong?' he asked, his hackles immediately raised.

'Dean? My name's not Dean-its Dwayne...now get off my arm!' a very deep, southern accent assaulted his ears.

Sam's face opened in horror, and he let go of the arm like he had been burnt.

'I am so sorry...' he apologised to Dwayne, who seemed to have moved off.

He turned, embarrassment tinged with anger, as he heard the unmistakable sound of Dean's laughter from somewhere behind him.

'Oh...you should have seen your face Sammy!' Dean clutched his sides, wiping the tears off his cheeks.

'Very funny Dean' Sam said in a low voice, shaking his head-Dean could see a pout developing, his dimples already deepening on his little brother's cheeks.

'It was funny! Come on let's pay, we can go to the store after this, then we can call Bobby, this will be done quicker than he thought!' Dean suggested, already moving to the counter, before coming back and gently dragging Sam over too.

'Thanks...' Sam said softly, waiting as the man brought through their purchases, and soon enough they were back out on the street, en route to the store.

* * *

Once they got there, the one thing that struck Sam was the immense artificial lighting in the place actually enabled him to see-not shadows or anything else, just lighter colours...it wasn't just blackness.

Dean inhaled and looked around, wondering where to go first. He spied the shopping baskets, and as he made his way over to grab one, a prank hit him.

He looked sideway at Sam, who looked a little lost stood over by the tinned goods-this was gonna be great!

'Ok Sam, seeing as you can't see, I'll put the stuff in-you hold the basket-ok?' asked, before thrusting the basket into Sam's arms.

'Alright then...' Sam said, happy to help-it made sense...

'Great!' Dean pushed Sam in the back, nudging him on as they mooched up and down the aisles.

While Dean picked up the necessities, such as bread, milk and butter, he also added a few...extras into the basket to-hair removal cream, haemorrhoid cream, rubber gloves...

Soon they were finished, and, along with the little extra purchases, Sam placed it all at the checkout.

Dean tried not to laugh as the checkout girl didn't bat an eyelid at the regular stuff, but as soon as she got to the extras, she began to change.

Dean had made sure that he was actually standing with Sam when he paid, he would turn up at the end-at the moment he was stood a little in front of him, in front of the window of the store.

The girl's face reddened slightly as she pulled out the false vampire teeth-it was nowhere near Halloween.

She cleared her throat and kept going, getting redder and redder as she put more things through.

'That would be $50 sir, please' she said rather stiffly, looking at Sam.

'Really? Whoa that's steep-I...I don't think I have that much...hang on...Dean!' Sam called, looking around for his brother.

When he didn't get a reply, he began to sweat slightly.

'Err-I think I'm gonna have to put something back...what's the most expensive thing?' he asked politely.

'That would probably be the haemorrhoid cream-it is expensive nowadays...' the woman said stiffly, her voice wavering slightly-this guy seemed kinda nice, she wanted to help him out.

'I-I'm sorry? No...I didn't buy that...are you sure? Sam said, frowning at what he hoped was the checkout girl.

'Uhh, yeah you did, maybe the anti wrinkle cream, with all the advertising, that is getting pricey too...'

'What? No! I didn't buy that either!' Sam was getting very frustrated now-'Dean! Get your ass right here you dick!' he shouted, right now not caring who heard him.

'What's the problem Sammy?' Dean feigned innocence, trying to conceal his laughter.

'I don't know, you tell me!' Sam said, before shaking his head, anger coursing through his body. 'You know what? YOU sort this out-I'll be outside!' he said, before walking out.

'What? Sam I- damn it' geez that guy had no sense of humour.

He turned to the checkout lady, who looked at him expectantly.

'$50 right?' he sighed, reaching into his back pocket for his wallet.

* * *

He found Sam waiting outside the shop, his back firmly against a wall.

'Hey sasquatch-you ok?' he asked quietly.

'Yeah-sorry I yelled in there...I panicked...' Sam replied, looking up-hopefully it was at the sky.

'That's ok man-I'm sorry I pulled that one on you...' Dean said, lowering his own head.

'Nah don't be sorry-it was a good one...' Sam smiled. 'Now move within touching range' he said.

'Why?'

'So I can hit you!'

Dean snorted, shaking his head. 'I called Bobby-he said he'll be here in two' he muttered, looking out at the road.

Sure enough, the welcome sight of Bobby in his truck met his vision.

'He's here' he smiled, nudging Sam's arm.

'Great, come on' Sam said, making sure he kept in finger-tip touching distance of Dean-he didn't want to get hit by an oncoming car.

'You two look happy-had a good day?' Bobby asked as they go it, Dean helping Sam hop up into the back.

'It was eventful' Sam pointed out, putting on his seatbelt.

'Good!' Bobby grinned, starting the engine.

'What are you two idjits planning for tomorrow then?'

Dean grinned as he looked in the front mirror at Sam-his brother was staring avidly at Bobby's head rest.

'Who knows, Bobby?' he replied.

'...Who knows?

**What will the boys do tomorrow? Find out in the next chapter!**

**So, was it as funny as the last ones? I hope so-please review your comments, I would love to know what you think of it!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this, they all mean so much!**

**In this chapter Sam gets his own back...sort of!**

**Enjoy!**

Later that afternoon, Sam was sat in the scrap yard, just sitting quality on the bonnet of an old car.

It had taken quite a lot of effort to get up on said car, and now he was on it, he didn't really want to get off it.

He sighed and closed his eyes, before opening them and seeing exactly the same thing-nothing. It amazed him that people lived like this, but he guessed that those people had probably been blind since they had been born, and they didn't know any different.

He knew that he would be ok in a couple of days, but they would stay blind for the rest of their lives.

He jumped as someone tapped him on the knee.

'Sorry, didn't mean to scare you' Dean said, hopping up beside him and looking up at the sky, watching the sun slowly sidle behind a large cloud.

'You ok?' he asked, nudging Sam slightly.

His brother sighed, before nodding. 'I guess-it's just strange, not being able to see, but I'll be ok-I'll be glad when I can see again' he said, before turning his head and smiling to his left.

'Sammy, I'm on your right hand side' Dean said, pulling Sam's shoulder around so he faced him.

Sam grinned before sticking his tongue out. Dean snorted and shook his head, looking around at the quiet scrap yard.

He looked beside him to see Sam stiffen and look around, before turning to Dean.

'I think Bobby called your name-it sounds urgent' he said, nudging his brother to go.

'Really? Right-I'll be back in a sec-don't go anywhere' Dean muttered, before hopping off the bonnet and jogging to the house, which was a fair distance away.

'Oh I'm not going anywhere Dean...' Sam grinned to himself, before settling himself down and waiting for Dean to get back.

Minutes later, Dean returned, slightly puffed out, and very confused.

'Bobby said he didn't call me-you must be hearing things Sam!' he said, before resting against the bonnet of the car.

'Huh-I'm sure I heard him, oh well, sorry' Sam apologised.

'Don't worry about it' Dean muttered, before resuming his place next to his brother on the bonnet.

'So, what do you want to do tomorrow?' he asked, prodding Sam to get his attention.

'Bobby said he had a hunt for us' Sam said, looking at his brother.

'A hunt? Are you sure Sammy-It's a bit risky' Dean said, unease creeping into his veins.

'It'll be an experience-it's just a salt and burn, Bobby assured me it's a couple of hours gig, not too bad' Sam said.

'Alright...but I'm driving!' Dean grinned, watching Sam roll his eyes.

He frowned when Sam stiffened once more. 'Dude I am sure I just heard Bobby yell your name-I'm sure of it...' Sam said, a self deprecating, puzzled look on his face.

'Ok Sammy, I'll go see-wait here' Dean said, before scrambling off the bonnet and running back off in the direction of Bobby's house.

Sam's puzzled look turned into a cheeky grin. He was really falling for it...

Minutes passed, and soon Dean was back, his breathing a little ragged and forced.

'Ok, so you are-definitely- hearing things now man, maybe we should get back inside, so Bobby can look at you...'

'I'm fine Dean-but you seem a bit puffed out!' Sam grinned, slipping off the car and walking over to what he hoped was his brother.

'Well I am a-wait...you never heard Bobby, did you?' the cogs began whirring in Dean's brain, and he quickly put two and two together.

'You bastard!' he grinned, hitting Sam's shoulder, before dissolving into laughter.

'I got a stitch! You are so paying for that Sam!' he said, before nudging Sam in the right direction to Bobby's house.

'Simple yet effective' Sam grinned, walking next to his brother along the winding roads of cars.

'I am so gonna get you back' Dean promised, opening Bobby's front door and letting Sam step in first.

'What have you two been up to?' Bobby's gruff voice made Sam jump slightly.

'Nothing-I just pranked Dean!' Sam grinned, not seeing Bobby rolling his eyes.

'You idjits and your pranks!' he smiled, leading Sam to an armchair.

'Tea?'

'Yeah please' Sam said, settling back down.

Dean grinned and patted Sam's head, before walking in the kitchen with Bobby.

After a few minutes, Bobby and Dean returned, Dean holding Sam's cup.

'Here ya go dude' he said, pressing it into Sam's hand.

Sam looked up, hoping he had caught Dean's face.

'Who made it? He asked.

'Bobby'

'Are you sure?'

'Bobby, didn't you make Sam his tea?'

'Uhh yeah-yeah I did...'

'...I don't believe you'

'Aw come on Sammy-there's nothing wrong with the tea! Just drink it'

'I don't trust you'

'Oh well that's nice...'

'Ok Ok...I'll drink it...' Sam tentatively lifted the cup to his mouth, and took a gulp, before grimacing and spitting it out.

'What the hell did you do to it?' Sam said, moving the cup away and wiping his mouth, which was searing with hotness.

'Put a little pepper and hot sauce into it' Dean smiled. 'And you fell for it!'

'I said I didn't trust you!' Sam said angrily, wiping his tongue as if to get the hotness of it.

Dean laughed and went back to the kitchen, coming back with a glass of water.

'Here, drink this...' he said, putting it gently in his hand.

Sam hesitated, shaking his head. Bobby leaned forwards, pressing the glass to his chest.

'Its water kid-drink it up, it'll take the taste away...' he smiled, nodding as Sam took a large gulp.

'You trust him!' Dean smiled, before chuckling.

'You could try being a little nice to him-it can't be easy not being able to see! Cut him some slack would ya-you've got that hunt tomorrow, and your gonna need to watch each other's backs'

Sam snorted beside him, and Bobby closed his eyes, sighing at what he had said.

'you know what I mean-you have to look after each other...I'm not even sure this is a good idea any more, not with this little prank war you two got going'

'Come on Bobby, we'll be fine!' Dean said, patting Bobby on the shoulder. He had to stare intently at his lips while he talked-he was better at lip reading Sam than Bobby.

'Speaking of that-you two better get some rest, your gonna need your wits tomorrow, cos that's all you got!' Bobby warned, before walking into the kitchen to make Sam a fresh cup of tea.

'Maybe tomorrow isn't such a good idea...' Sam said, looking uneasily at Dean.

'Dude, chill-you've got me, I wont let anything happen to you, you hear? Nothing!' he said, poking Sam's shoulder.

'I suppose...' Sam wavered.

'No, there's no supposing-I. Will. Not. Let anything happen to you!' Dean said, now shaking Sam's shoulder.

'Ok, I get it!' Sam chuckled, before accepting the tea that Bobby had very gently pushed into his knuckles.

'Thanks Bobby' he said, taking a sip and actually enjoying it.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day-

-he only hoped it wasn't going to be his last.

**What's going to happen during the boy's first hunt after being cursed?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Thank you for reading, and please review!**

**Xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello!**

**I know I haven't updated this...well, forever! So I thought I would update it now, and try and update it as soon as I can!**

**I hope everyone still likes this story, and I am sorry it's taken so long for me to get around to it, but RL got in the way!**

**Enjoy...**

'Come on Sam-it's this way!'

'How do you know? We could've past it and not known about it!

'Cos I can see the sign-it quite clearly says 'Greenfields Cemetery'

'...Ok...'

Sam trudged in front of his brother, Dean keeping one hand on his shoulder as he walked, making sure he didn't go off track anywhere.

'It's awful silent here...' Sam said, turning to face Dean as he said it, before snorting.

'Yeah thanks for that Sammy-don't forget your own screaming banshee bitch alert!' Dean muttered, poking him in the back. He was getting better at reading Sam's lips; he didn't have to repeat everything he said ten times over.

'Yeah I know-not that I'll know what direction they're coming from...'

'Oh just say you heard it, and I'll do the rest...' Dean said, before stopping Sam by putting weight on his shoulder.

'We're here' he said in a low voice.

'Right, let's just find this grave and get back to Bobby's, I don't like not being able to see what might eat me...' Sam said, walking forwards, his arms stretched out, a shovel in one hand.

'Relax, I wont let anything touch you' Dean said, patting Sam's back as he walked behind him.

They had actually been able to walk to the cemetery; Bobby had picked a nice local location, and by all accounts, all they had to do was smoke a skeleton-some other hunters had done the rest of the leg work. It was just a nice, easy job, not too hard...

'Where are we going then, or are we just gonna walk around a cemetery all night?' Sam muttered.

'Not far now, it's just down by a large tree over to your left, we'll have to walk in some long grass though, it's a bit overgrown...' Dean was getting used to describing everything to Sam now; it was kinda like explaining things to a kid, but with the added aspect that the kid can't see.

'Thanks...' Sam muttered, and he allowed himself to be moved by his brother as Dean gently steered him to the left.

As they walked, Sam became aware that the ground was slippery. His feet squelched in the slight covering of mud that had now presumably covered the soles of his boots.

'Dean...how far is it to the grave now?' he asked, turning slowly to face Dean.

'Not far Sammy...' Dean replied. He could see Sam slightly slipping as he walked, and guessed it couldn't be easy walking like he had his eyes closed.

All of a sudden, one of Sam's feet went from under him, and he careered backwards with a yell, his arms flailing.

Dean caught him and set him back on his feet, groaning as he felt one of his hands bend back as he held Sam steady.

'You ok?' he asked, brushing Sam down and placing both hands on his shoulder.

'No-this was a stupid idea...' Sam grumbled, but he continued walking anyway, slowly picking up his feet and making sure he walked slow enough not to fall over.

After a while Dean tapped him on the shoulder again to signal him to stop. 'Right, this is it Sam-we do this and we can go' he muttered, steering Sam to the side of the grave and putting one of his hands on the gravestone.

'You just listen out for any nasties, and I'll salt and burn this thing' he said, rubbing Sam's shoulder comfortingly.

'Ok, just hurry, please?' Sam nodded, giving the tree next to Dean a smile.

Dean hid an affectionate snort and gently took the shovel from Sam's other hand.

He walked over to the foot of the grave and began to dig, spooning the dirt out to the side, every now and then casting a look to Sam.

Sam looked up and listened. He could hear the sound of crickets chirruping in the grass, as well as the whispers of the wind floating through the trees, and the curious sound of a river bubbling down somewhere behind him. It all sounded quite peaceful to him, and he allowed himself a smile.

What he could also hear was the sound of Dean digging into that infernal grave, the dark sound making him wince and jump every time the shovel bit into hard mud.

After a while he heard the brittle sound of metal hitting wood.

'Right, got it!' he heard Dean yell out from the grave-pit.

'You want the salt and fuel?' he called down to him.

Silence.

Sam sighed. Dean wasn't looking at him, therefore he couldn't hear him.

'Damn it...' he muttered, before trying to think of a way to get to him. He slowly walked out from the grave-stone, making sure he kept a tight hold of the granite stone as he did.

'Dean...please look up...' he pleaded quietly, edging out even more, using just the toes of his boots to gauge the edge of pit.

'Sam...? SAM! What are you doing?' Dean yelped, jumping out of the grave-pit as Sam damn near fell in. He grabbed Sam by the chest and pulled him back.

He walked him back to the gravestone and slapped his hand back on the stone.

'That-is where you stay! Geez Sammy! What where you doing over there?' he asked, shaking his head, though Sam obviously couldn't see it.

'I asked you whether you wanted the salt and the fuel, and you didn't answer. I wasn't going far...' Sam realised he sounded like a petulant child, but he didn't care.

'I'm sorry Sammy, I should've looked up.' Dean cursed himself. He had almost got Sam hurt; he couldn't let that happen again.

'Let's do this and get out' he said. 'Can I have the salt and fuel please?' he added with a smile on his face.

Sam chuckled and nodded, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the tools.

'Right, won't be a sec' Dean said. 'Now you stay here, ok!' he chuckled, before jumping back down and looking at the skeleton in front of him.

He pored the salt over and then the fuel, before pulling his lighter out of his pocket and clicking it.

He threw it onto the skeleton and watched it go up in flames, noticing how weird if felt seeing it burn, but not actually hearing the crackling, or the whoosh as the body went up in flames.

It unnerved him, and he shuddered to get the feeling away.

He climbed back up and looked at Sam.

'I just gotta put the dirt back in then we can go' he said, putting a hand on his shoulder again to let him know he was there.

'That's ok, just do it quick; it's getting colder now...'

'Well we've got an open bonfire here if you wanna warm your hands?' Dean offered.

'No thank you...' Sam said stiffly, before smiling.

Tonight had been...interesting to say the least.

As soon as Dean had finished he started to guide Sam back, and as he did, Sam turned to face him once more.

'I don't think we should go on any more hunts or gigs while we're like this Dean-we could get killed!' Sam said seriously, before turning back.

'I agree Sammy' Dean nodded, not wanting to experience tonight again whilst they where like this either.

'At least we still have the prank war!' he muttered.

'I am so gonna whoop your ass tomorrow!'

**Oh no, what are the boy's going to do next? Find out in the next chapter!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, but don't worry-more humour and pranks are on the way!**

**Thank you for reading, and please review, I would love to know what you think! ^^**

**x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I know, I know-it's been too long ^^ but I'm back posting for this story, so I hope some people are actually still reading it! :-D**

**Enjoy...**

Early the next morning Sam and Dean came down the stairs into the living room to find Bobby missing.

Dean glanced at the clock; it was still pretty early-where was he?' He looked into the kitchen and just outside the front door before turning back to Sam, shrugging.

Sam frowned and shook his head; where could he be? 'Maybe he's gone out to get something?' he mused, sitting on the sofa, staring straight ahead as Dean sat next to him.

It was now a few days since their experience in the Cemetery, and Sam thought he was just about getting used to not being able to see-he felt immensely sorry for all the people who actually had to live like this throughout their whole lives; he couldn't imagine every single day without something to see apart from darkness. His other senses had adapted it had seemed; he could now smell things in the house, like food, for quite a way away, as well as a heightened sense of hearing-that made locating Dean very easy.

Dean sighed and looked across to his brother; he missed hearing his voice, to be honest-he knew he always moaned that Sam talked too much, but he was actually missing his brother's sounds and noises; he chuckled at the thought before looking back at the window, hoping to see Bobby appear at any minute.

'Maybe he's gone into town?' he said, before standing back up, craning his neck to see if his truck was there-it wasn't, which meant Bobby was definitely gone.

'He won't be long, I don't expect...' he finished, patting Sam's shoulder and smiling when he saw Sammy didn't jump at his touch any more. 'Breakfast?' he offered, walking into the kitchen and flicking on the coffee machine before looking back at Sam to see his answer.

'Please.' Sam nodded, before he sat back, stretching out his muscles. He hoped Bobby wouldn't be long-what would they do without him? Bobby had been a real help, hell he had let them use his house, and had helped them along with their...conditions, ever since it had happened. They owed that guy a lot.

Dean nodded to his answer and began whistling-well, he guessed he was whistling; he was blowing air through his mouth, he didn't really know whether that made a noise or not.

He opened Bobby's kitchen cupboard and took out a small bowl and a plate, and put them on the counter, before quickly stealing a look to see if Sam was nearby-he was sitting on the sofa still. Perfect.

He made his way to the other side of the kitchen and sifted through the cereal boxes Bobby kept in another cupboard; he pulled out the cereal he wanted, then rifled through until he found some muesli-Sam absolutely hated muesli, couldn't stand the stuff.

He then walked over to the toaster and put some bread in it, before going to the fridge and getting out the smooth peanut butter.

'You ok?' Sam made him jump as he looked up, his brother's stare to his left hard to read. He wasn't entirely sure what he had said; he heard seen him say "Ok?" but apart from that; he could of said anything.

'What?' he asked, closing the fridge and leading Sam to the other counter where he poured the coffee. This time he looked up when Sam started talking.

'I said are you ok? You've been out here a long time, is all.' Sam replied, smiling at the wall.

Dean smiled fondly and gently pulled Sam's shoulder until his face had levered down so they could make eye contact-well, Dean could.

'Thanks.' Sam muttered, before clearing his throat and looking pointedly at Dean.

'I'm good Sammy-just fixing breakfast, like you asked.'

'Toast?'

'Toast.'

'Thanks Dude, I would do it myself, but I'd probably put the bread in the bin.' Sam trailed off as Dean chuckled and shushed him.

'Relax dude, I'm your brother, I'll do anything for ya.' He smiled, waiting for Sam's toast to pop out.

'I know...' Sam muttered, turning away, his hand hitting his coffee cup. 'Ah Damn...' he muttered as some coffee dripped on his hands.

'Alright?' Dean asked, looking down at his hand; it seemed fine, but he wanted to be sure.

'Who's worrying now?' Sam teased, before Dean put a hand on his shoulder.

'Toast.' Dean said simply, and second later they both jumped as the toaster released Sam's breakfast.

'Ha...' Sam brushed off the shock, gently picking up his coffee and walking back slowly to the sofa.

'You want me to carry that for you man?' Dean asked, smiling as Sam shook his head wildly without looking at him.

Fine, he'd finish of breakfast then...

He poured his cereal and the milk into this bowl and took a couple of mouthfuls before turning to Sam's buttering the toast and laying it on the plate.

He then got out another bowl and in it he poured the muesli, and with a big spoon he dumped loads of peanut butter on top of it.

'I'll get you this time...' he whispered evilly, chuckling. It wouldn't hurt Sammy to have a taste of his own medicine...

He quickly mixed the muesli with the peanut butter before spreading it thickly on the toast, smiling as he picked up their breakfasts and walked over to Sam.

'Here you go dude...breakfast A La Dean!' he said with a flourish, before presenting Sam with his cereal-toast combo meal.

Sam smiled and accepted the plate, before picking up one of the slices and taking a big bite.

Dean had to stuff his fist into his mouth to stop himself from laughing as Sam's facial expressions changed in rapid succession; first came the enjoyment as he chewed and tasted the peanut butter with the toast, then came the moment of confusion as something crunched loudly as he continued to chew, and then came the look of abject horror as he realised what he was chewing.

Sam spat the last few bits into his fist and grimaced and a cry of disgust before wheeling round to where he knew Dean was sitting.

'What the hell was that?' he yelped, trying to unstick crunchy things from his teeth and his upper mouth; with all the peanut butter he couldn't exactly pinpoint what else he had been eating, but he god damn knew it wasn't good.

'What's up Sammy, don't you like the new crunchy peanut butter Bobby bought?' Dean asked innocently, desperately not trying to laugh at his brother. Ah revenge was good.

Sam shook his head strongly, growling at Dean. 'Come on, tell me-what did you put with it? It's definitely not crunchy peanut butter!' he said, before breaking out into a smile amidst his brother's silence.

'Come on!' he laughed this time. Dean had got him good; he just wanted to know what he had been subjected to.

'You really wanna know?'

'Yes.'

'You sure you really wanna know?'

'Yes! No, wait-why would you say that? Dean?'

'Answer my question dude; do you really want to know what I put with your toast?'

'...Yes?'

'Ok-I put some of Bobby's wild bird seed in with the peanut butter.' Dean lied, falling apart completely as Sam stood up, disgust etched on his face.

'Dean that's disgusting!' Sam yelled, angrily turning to face the wall, not caring if Dean was there or not.

'That's stuff not for human consumption you bastard!' he growled, but his protests where drowned out by Dean's laughter, the noise filling the room.

'Sammy, Sammy-it wasn't bird seed!' Dean chuckled, wiping tears from his eyes as he stood up and put his hands on Sam's shoulders and bringing him to face him. 'It was muesli-I promise.' He said, calming down as Sam looked doubtfully at him.

'Really?' Sam asked.

Dean nodded. 'I give you my word dude-it was muesli.' He said, rubbing his brother's shoulders and leading him to sit back down.

'I'll get you some more toast, okay?' he offered, but Sam shook his head.

'No thanks, I've sorta lost my appetite now.' He smiled, before shaking his head wryly. 'Good prank Dean-I'm gonna have to think real hard about my one now!' he grinned.

Dean was about to answer when the door opened, and Bobby walked in. The older man looked flushed and tired, but very happy.

'Had a good morning boys?' he asked them, Sam shrugging and Dean bursting into fresh chuckles.

'Give me the Goss later guys, I've got a surprise-I managed to wrangle the book back!' Bobby smiled, revealing a very old looking leather bound book.

Dean looked across at Sam, smiling broadly. 'Know what this means Sammy?' he asked happily.

'We're cured!'

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter-I'm planning two more; one is the ritual where they get their senses back, and then when they leave Bobby, so I hope you stick around for those! ^^**

**Thank you for reading, and please review!**

**X **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello!**

**So this is the penultimate chapter to this story, I hope you've all enjoyed the ride! ^^**

**Enjoy...**

Candles adorned the floor of Bobby's living room, creating a perfect, twinkling circle. In the middle of the circle stood Sam and Dean, their long shadows wavering against the wall as a thin breeze blew from the open window.

Dean looked across at Sam; his brother was looking carefully at the floor, a muscle working in his jaw.

He nudged him gently, smiling when he saw Sam look up. 'You ok dude?' he said, looking at Sam's mouth as he answered. 'I guess so. This is really gonna be over in a few more minutes, isn't it?' he muttered, giving the cabinet to the side of Dean a nervous smile.

'Yeah dude, we are!' Dean made his voice go up a little, to show he was excited.

'Good...Good...' Sam whispered, before he looked down at the floor again.

Dean cleared his throat and looked around the room for Bobby; the older man had just come into the room holding the large leather book that contained their cure.

'You boy's ok? I just finished reading the rest of the ritual-we've got the candles in a circle, the breeze of a midnight sky...' he counted off, nodding to the open window, the full moon peeking through the curtains. 'We've also got the bark of a Silver Birch Tree, which goes...' he threw the bark into the circle next to Dean. '...There, and last but by no means least, we've got the blood sacrifice.' He finished, closing the book with a snap.

Dean, who had been reading Bobby's lips intently, recoiled at the mention of a blood sacrifice. 'Oh whoa-no blood sacrifice!' he yelped, putting a hand out to steady Sam, who had lurched forwards upon hearing Dean's cry.

'It's the only way Dean, I'm sorry-there is no other way of doing this.' Bobby sighed, walking up the two boys, a long silver knife in his palm.

'You bring that thing any close and I swear your going through that window!' growled Dean, stepping in front of Sam.

'Relax Dean! What do you take me for? I wouldn't do this without your say so!' Bobby said in an equally angry voice, something which made Sam immediately tense up.

He gingerly walked forwards, reaching with his hands to tap Dean's back to show he was going to speak.

'Dean, what's happening?' he muttered, now reaching out and latching on to the back of his brother's shirt so he knew if he went anywhere.

'Nothing Sammy, nothings happened.' Dean reassured him, hoisting Sam's hand up so it rested on his shoulder.

He looked across to Bobby, who had moved, but had stowed the blade away. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. 'There isn't any other way?' he asked.

'It's just a little blood, that's all-what's wrong with that?' Bobby asked, stepping forwards a little.

'Because Sammy won't be able to see it when you...' Dean trailed off, looking at his brother, whose eyes were somewhere behind him.

'You ok with this?' he asked, holding Sam's forearm for comfort.

'If we have to do it, we have to, don't we?' Sam reasoned, shrugging.

'I guess...' Dean muttered, before turning to Bobby and nodding curtly. 'Do me first.'

'Can't-the ritual says the youngest has to give the first blood.' Bobby said quietly, looking warily at Dean.

The older Winchester didn't reply; he merely nodded before turning to Sam. 'You hear that?' he said, before breaking into a small, ironic smile. All this would soon be over, and they would both get their lives back.

'I sure did-let's just get this over with, yeah?' Sam muttered, reaching out his hands before he touched Dean's cheek. He smiled broadly at the space he presumed was his brother's face, and was relieved when Dean affectionately rubbed his shoulder and muttered. 'Good shot.'

He nodded into the darkness. 'Come on then Bobby; let's do this.' He said, rolling his shoulders.

'Ok son, I'll tell you when I'm gonna do it, ok?' he heard Bobby say, and he nodded, not sure whether he was nodding at the man or not.

He heard footsteps coming closer, and a slight whoosh of dispersed air as Dean stepped back, but he was glad of the constant touch as Dean gripped his shoulder for support.

He heard Bobby's breathing as he came closer, but had to stop himself from instinctively moving backwards at the impending pain.

'I just need enough...'

'How much is enough?'

No answer, and that freaked Sam out more than anything else. 'Dean...?' he muttered, now stepping backwards, relieved when he bumped into Dean's chest and not the cold wall.

'Its ok dude, it's just a small cut-I'm right here-'

'But I can't see the damn thing!'

'And I can't hear it coming, so we're both damned!' Dean joked, stroking Sam's shoulder as he shook slightly.

'You want me to do it?' he asked instead, looking at Bobby for confirmation that it was ok.

Sam slowly nodded. 'Sorry Bobby.' He muttered.

'No sweat kid.' Bobby brushed off the apology and instead handed the blade to Dean.

'Ok Sammy, I got it now...I'm gonna cut your arm, just above your wrist, then I'm gonna squeeze it so the blood will come out quicker, okay?' he explained, getting ready with the knife.

Sam squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. 'Ok Dean.' He said in a high pitched voice.

Dean breathed out slowly. He knew he should do this, but it was so hard knowing Sam wouldn't be able to see it...but it will help him to see again, a voice said inside his head.

He quelled the voices by clearing his throat, and regretting it when Sam jumped. 'Sorry! Sorry...' he said quickly, before brining the blade down next to his skin.

'Ready? I'm doing it...now.' He dug the blade in a little and drew it back against the skin, warm blood trickling over the blade and onto his hands. He felt Sam hiss with pain beside him, and had to stop him recoiling by gripping his arm and squeezing it.

'Nearly done Sammy-then all this mess will be gone...' he muttered, applying more pressure to get the right amount of blood out.

'That hurts...' Sam muttered, opening his eyes and staring to his side.

'I know dude...but it has to be done...' Dean replied, and he looked at Bobby, who nodded.

'That's enough now.' He said, and Dean let go of his brother's hand with a sigh of relief.

'Does this mean I can do yours now?' Sam smiled, reaching out again to grip his brother's shoulder.

'Err no thanks Sammy-I think I'll let Bobby do mine, thanks!' Dean grinned, before gratefully handing the knife back to the older hunter.

'Ready.' He muttered as Bobby approached him. The hunter nodded and immediately made the incision in his forearm. Dean sucked in a tight breath, letting it out slowly as he hummed along with the pain. 'I am never going near any damn witches ever again!' he growled, looking down as Bobby began to squeeze his arm, the scarlet blood running down his arm and onto the floor like rainwater.

'I know the feeling...' Sam replied, making Dean chuckle.

'Right, that should be enough now.' Bobby muttered, and he let go of the older Winchester and stepped back out of the circle of candles, leaving the brothers inside next to their respective pools of blood.

'What now?' Dean asked grabbing some rag that Bobby had left in the circle and wrapping Sam's forearm up in it to quell the bleeding, before tending to his own wound.

'It says that I should speak the incantation, the flames on the candle should then rise up, the bark will burn, and then you'll be cured.' Bobby said, smiling at the two of them. 'You'll get your senses back.'

'You're sure about this?'

'Positive.'

'Good, that's good to know, isn't it Sammy?'

'Very good.' They all grinned at the small jokes, but then it was time for Bobby to begin the rite.

'You two just stand there, and don't walk out the circle, otherwise it won't work.' Bobby instructed, before opening the leather book once more and finding the right page.

Dean stepped closer to Sam, and together they stood, in the circle of candles, with Bobby reading out the incantation.

After a while, things started to change; the wind seemed to get fiercer, but it only seemed directed at the two of them. Suddenly the wind seemed to bring up the candle flame, and they where both encircled with yellow flame, their shadows now gone as the flames flew to the ceiling.

Dean felt Sam tense beside him, and as he felt the heat start to press up against his own face he began to feel very uneasy with what was happening.

'Bobby...' he muttered, gripping Sam's shoulder.

'Stay in the circle!' Sam heard Bobby yelling out. He turned to where Dean was and repeated the message so he could understand. Dean nodded and stood still, just letting the flames do their work.

A few seconds later, there was an almighty bang, and the flames suddenly got fiercer, as though someone has poured petrol over them.

Both boys closed their eyes as the searing flames engulfed them, but as soon as it started it was gone, and they where left in the middle of a circle of spent candles, only the light of the room helping them to see.

Wait..._see_. Sam looked around, his heart leaping when his eyes settled on the room, the bookshelves, the walls, the desk...he turned a full circle before finally finding his brother.

'Dean-I can see!' he grinned, his eyes wide with happiness.

'I can hear Sammy!' Dean returned the overjoyed grin, and they both stood for a full minute, Dean listening to the sound of the wind and Bobby's grandfather clock with relish, Sam looking at the room in great detail, smiling at Bobby, who nearly had a tear in his eye as he watched them regain their senses.

'Thank you, Bobby.' Sam said earnestly, grinning with Bobby smiling and shrugging.

'Idjits.' He chuckled, shaking his head. 'Whisky?' he asked, walking over to his drinks cabinet.

Both boys nodded, and they turned to each other as he poured the drinks.

'Hey Sammy?' Dean prodded Sam, so happy he could hear again.

'Yeah?' Sam replied, looking at him properly for the first time in days.

'Guess what?'

'What?'

'It's good to be back!'

As Bobby handed them their drinks and proposed a toast, Sam turned to his brother again, grinning.

'I couldn't agree more!'

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review!**

**X **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello!**

**This is the last chapter to this story! I really hope you've enjoyed all the pranks, the serious notes, and the story in general!**

**Enjoy this last chapter!**

**...**

Sam woke the next morning with an unusual but entirely welcome feeling of euphoria running through his body like adrenaline; his fingers and toes were actually tingling with happiness as he gazed up at the white ceiling of their room. He could see.

He smiled to himself as he raised a hand upwards; turning it so he could get a full view of a part of his body he hadn't seen in some time.

'Sammy, what are you doing?' Sam looked across at the bed and his eyes settled on Dean, a quizzical look on his brother's features.

'Can't you see?' he grinned, before sitting up in bed, a wide smile on his face.

'Very funny dude-oh man it feels good to hear things again!' Dean replied, sitting up as well and turning his head from side to side, as if to get water out of his ears. He could hear morning birdsong, and it sounded like the most beautiful music he had ever heard...but not quite above his mullet rock.

'Doesn't it? We're finally back to normal!' Sam stated, before a contented sigh rushed from his mouth. 'Come on, we have to go say thanks to Bobby-we would still be like we were if it wasn't for him.' He said, walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

Dean heard the snap of the door and smiled. He knew he would never take anything for granted again-things like sight and being able to hear were way too precious...they had to be thankful for everything. Dean shook his head, grinning; chick flick moments seemed to be taking over all the time now...

He quickly dressed, moving past Sam to brush his teeth after Sam had washed, and together they walked down the stairs, looking around to see where Bobby had got to-they found him in the kitchen, three ready made mugs of coffee on the side.

'Morning Boys-sleep well?' he asked, looking sideways at them as he continued to wash up.

'Yeah thanks Bobby-listen, we want to thank you, for what you did. For everything...' Sam trailed off, the feelings of gratitude overbearing this early in the morning.

Bobby smiled and put the washing up cloth down, before turning to the boys. 'Listen-You don't need to thank me for any of this, you really don't-you two are like sons to me...that is what a father does, right? Look after his kids?' he asked, looking from Sam to Dean, wanting them to answer.

'Yeah, yeah it is.' Dean replied first, before stepping forwards and giving Bobby a tight hug. 'Thanks Man, you're the best...' he said, his voice muffled by Bobby's shoulder.

Bobby chuckled and rubbed Dean's back, and as the younger man let go he wiped his eyes with his sleeve, muttering 'Idjit' as he did so.

Sam smiled, his eyes shining. 'You're right Bobby, that is what they do.' He too stepped forwards, and enveloped their surrogate father in another hug. Bobby chuckled as his head was forced upwards; Sam was quite a bit taller than him, he couldn't really do anything apart from just standing there until Sam decided to let go.

'Thanks man.' Were Sam's departing words, Bobby waving it away once more. 'You don't need to-idjit.' He grinned, before motioning the coffee. 'Breakfast?' he offered.

* * *

'If you boys need anything, anything at all-don't hesitate to call, yeah?' Bobby said from his crouching position by Dean's open window.

The older Winchester grinned and nodded, 'Will do Bobby-we may be sooner than you think?'

'Oh?'

'Yeah, we figured that you'd be lonely, stuck here by yourself-so we're gonna go do a local hunt, and be back tomorrow morning to make these few days up to you.' Sam said, craning his neck to talk to Bobby.

'Guys...you don't need to do that, I'm-'

'Shush, no you're not. You need some fun in your life-and we're the people for you!' Dean grinned. He leaned in conspiratorially, shielding Bobby from Sam. '...I'll bring the Whisky.' He whispered, winking at Bobby as the older man chuckled and rolled his eyes.

'What? What did you say?' Sam said, frowning at his brother, who pretended to lock his lips and throw away the key.

Bobby laughed and nodded. 'Okay, you've swayed me-I'll get more coffee in.' He conceded, standing up and crossing his arms.

'Yeah...' Dean said, grinning as he turned the ignition on. 'We'll be real soon Bobby.' He promised, before reversing the Impala and turning the car around.

'You ready?' he asked Sam, looking at him with brotherly eyes.

'Yeah, I'm good to go...' Sam smiled, looking around the car and grinning. 'It's good to see things now...' he said, reclining in his seat.

'Yes it is...' Dean smiled, before putting the Impala in drive and directing out of Bobby's road.

Bobby waved as he watched them disappear, and only when they had turned the corner, with a toot of the horn from Dean, did he turn and walk slowly up to his porch.

He looked back at road, before shaking his head once more and chuckling.

'Idjits...' he muttered, before walking back in his house, closing the wooden door with a snap.

**The End.**

**Well, that's the end of another story-I know it's been going for quite a while, but I really hope you all enjoyed the ride!**

**If you want another story to read, I'd love it if you'd take a look at my new fic, it's called 'Night Terrors', and it is basically my idea of why Sam is so scared of clowns...it's gonna be a scary ride! I'd love to know what you think of it!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review, I would love to know what you thought of the story and this chapter!**

**Xxx **


End file.
